


Waiting on a Line of Greens and Blues

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [14]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doesn't your father also believe the Cubans killed JFK?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on a Line of Greens and Blues

"Brian Alphonse Gianelli, I want that mess cleaned up. Hustle mister." 

Brian looked at his father, but Bruno just gave him a somber look. 

"You heard mommy. How about I help you? It shouldn't take too long." 

"C'mon daddy." 

Bruno scooped him under his arm as if he weighed no more than a grocery bag. Their little boy laughed gleefully as they went into the living room. He left toys everywhere...he and Bruno played Justice League for hours. Honestly Margaret had never seen anything like Brian and Bruno playing games. Her son's father, just turned 52, definitely had a child's imagination. He and Brian had real conversations and it was always a joy to watch them together. 

"Ten seconds...Gianelli at the buzzer!" 

Margaret looked out the kitchen doorway. Bruno had the spongy basketball and Brian ran circles around him. 

"He goes for it, will he make it?" 

He threw, missed, and made a buzzing noise. 

"Oh, no playoffs for those guys this year." Bruno said in his best announcer voice. 

"You missed daddy." Brian said laughing. 

"Laughing at your old man, that is just wrong. I am definitely not a basketball pro. Here, put that in here." He held open the toy chest. 

"Bruno, can I make you something to eat?" Margaret asked. 

"Sure. You don't mind?" 

She was going to make something for herself anyway. It was almost seven and she knew Bruno would want to give Brian his bath and read him his story. They did not always have this special time...it was important to them both. 

"It is almost bath time. You want to handle it?" 

"Thanks. Brian, its time for your bath and bed. Go tell mommy goodnight." 

He rushed to his mother; Margaret picked him up. 

"What are the rules?" she asked. 

"Um, no splashing, no yelling, and clean up all my toys." He replied. 

"That's right." She kissed him. "I love you sweetie; night night." 

"Night night mommy." 

Margaret thought of adding no running to the list as he bounded upstairs with his father in tow. Back in the kitchen, she turned on the radio, poured a glass of wine, and pulled the leftover chicken from the refrigerator. There was definitely enough for dinner tonight and Brian's lunch tomorrow. No, he wouldn't need lunch...Bruno was taking him to Nats game with some acquaintances of his. Bruno did not have many friends and Margaret wondered why. She had lots, and now that she had more stable work hours, she actually had time to spend with them. Brian was an outgoing kid too, playing baseball and soccer. Bruno seemed to enjoy his loner status...not that she had any idea what he did in Manhattan all week long. Margaret talked to his mother once a week and Estella Gianelli said her son was a workaholic. She insisted that his whole life was passing by as he worked on campaigns. 

"Can I help?" 

Margaret nearly jumped out of her skin. God, had that much time really passed? 

"Is he asleep?" she asked. 

"He did not make it through half of The Berenstain Bears. I am glad he likes the books Alfie sent him. But a long day at the Science Museum followed by saving the world can wear a three year old out." 

"I guess so. Are you two still going to the game tomorrow?" 

Bruno lit a cigarette, opening the back door for cross ventilation. It was a perfect September evening, and this was a picturesque neighborhood. Something out of a Capra film. He had done a good job picking this house; too bad it was not his to come home to. 

"Yeah. Why, do you want to come with us?" 

"Hell no. I would just fall asleep and slow you down. You know baseball bores me to tears." 

"Plans with Dan?" Bruno asked. 

"Don't start." 

"What? You always say that...I'm starting nothing but a conversation Marnie." He put the cigarette out in the ashtray she always left for him. "He is a part of your life and I thought I would ask." 

"I don't know if I will see him; he's busy." Margaret replied. "He will call me." 

"Call him. What is that you're making?" 

Suddenly he was behind her. Involuntary, Margaret leaned her body on his. She turned, slipping her finger into his mouth. 

"Chicken salad. How is it?" 

Bruno sucked her finger, letting it go before he lost himself in her. 

"Fantastic. Please ma'am, can I have some more?" 

He leaned his chin on her shoulder as their bodies rested comfortably against each other. God, did she do this with Dan? Did they make meals together and laugh over beer after Brian was asleep. Was he allowed to see her...well he was her boyfriend he had to be allowed that much. 

"Marnie?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you love Dan?" 

"Bruno...I am not going to talk about that." 

"Why not?" 

She shrugged. It was a good question; they were both good questions. She and Bruno were doing well with their friendship as she and Dan grew closer. They would have to talk eventually but it seemed premature right now. Bruno and Dan had just met at Brian's third birthday party and while it could have been worse, it was not smooth sailing for any of the parties involved. 

"Could you just grab the bread for me? Its above the refrigerator." 

"I know where the bread is." 

He had to stop himself from saying 'in my own house.' While he was over there Bruno got a beer. 

"What about you?" Margaret asked, her back still to him. "Anyone special popping up on your radar?" 

"Are you kidding? Its midterm election time. I barely have time to shower and scratch my balls. Monday morning I'm right back to the insanity...Tuesday morning I'm on a plane to Houston." 

"What's in Texas?" 

She put a plate in front of him. His sandwich was just the way he liked it, potato chips, pickle and all. Damn it to hell; she was perfect. 

"John Hoynes." 

"Good, that's where he should stay." She replied. 

"He is going back to the Senate. Well, he hopes to. We both hate to lose so lets just say it is not an option." 

"You're working for him?" 

"Don't say it in that tone, as if he is The Devil. Hoynes was a great Senator and Vice-President. I didn't think _Full Disclosure_ was the best idea but it cleared the air. He is young yet...he's still a contender." 

"You think?" Margaret sat across from him at the table. 

"Sure. He's what, 52, my age? If Santos doesn't ruin everything another Democrat could take the White House after his run. Everyone loves a comeback story...Ted Danson could play him in the movie." 

"Yes, the man who confesses everything and cleanses his soul. Whether he means it or not." 

They stared at each other for a minute. Bruno broke eye contact first, damning himself as he sipped his beer. 

"Who's to say he doesn't mean it?" he asked. 

Margaret shrugged. 

"It would take an awful lot if convincing on my part." 

"Well, John Hoynes should be thankful you don't live in Texas. He's the Second Coming down there." 

"Mmm hmm. How's the chicken salad?" 

"As good as it always is. Why don't you answer my questions about Dan?" 

"Because its...you shouldn't be involved in that aspect of my life. You don't like him anyway." 

"I just want to make sure you're alright." Bruno reasoned. 

"I'm fine." 

"Would you tell me if you weren't?" 

"Yes. I would lean on you if I needed to; that's what friends do." 

"Cuz you know that I'm here." 

"I know. What's the matter?" 

"Nothing." 

"OK." 

They were quiet again. Margaret looked at him. 

"Is the family OK?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Everything is fine, I'm just busy and I'm trying to figure out how I am going to spend time with Brian in this busy midterm season. Oh, I'm going to be on _This Week_ next weekend and _Lou Dobbs_ sometime around the end of the month." 

"You want to go upstairs and TiVo my television." Margaret replied laughing. 

Bruno laughed too. He slid his hand over hers, which rested palm up on the table. Her fingers fit so perfectly in his. She told him once she loved his heavy hands. Margaret rubbed her hand on his, letting out a content sigh as the radio read her thoughts. 

_The dawn is breaking  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah  
But I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, that you and I collide _

"Things should be different." He said. 

"How so?" 

"They just should be." 

"My father always says if you don't like something then change it." Margaret replied. 

"Doesn't your father also believe that the Cubans killed JFK?" 

"Hey, that theory has never been disproved. The Warren Commission got squat." 

"Mmm hmm." Bruno smiled. "What is your middle name?" 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't know it." 

"Antonia. I have always loved it...its alluring and mysterious." 

"Its beautiful. Margaret Antonia Hooper. Hmm." 

"What?" 

"I should go." 

Their hands came apart and Bruno stood. 

"Why?" 

"It's a good idea." 

She walked him to the front door. Bruno pulled her into a hug; Margaret held onto him. 

"Tell me what you're thinking." She whispered. "Please." 

"Despite it never being displayed I am almost positive that you have a killer right hook." He moved away from her. "Tell me that you're happy Marnie; that means so much to me." 

"I'm alright. You are working too hard though...its time for a vacation." 

"Not until after the election. Maybe we can take Brian somewhere for a long weekend. Together." 

She smiled, pulling him close again. 

"He would love that. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Bruno nodded, kissing her cheek and walking out the front door. 

"I love you too." She whispered. 

Locking the screen door, Margaret went into the kitchen to clean. Dan might call soon and Margaret would invite him over. He could not stay the night but maybe they could watch a movie. She did not want to be alone right now. He was not the man she wanted in this instant; he had run again. But he was the man who gave himself willingly and with affection. It might not have been quite right, but that's the way it was. She had to accept things the way they were. 

Bruno sat in a parking space a couple of blocks from where his son slept holding his cell phone open. Her name and number were on the display but he could not bring himself to push send. He had no right to disrupt her life...she was happy with Dan. Happy enough. Though Bruno was sure that he loved her, he had not been in a monogamous relationship for almost two decades. It ended horribly for the both of them. He could not do that to Margaret. Better to have her friendship...her disdain would kill him. Nevertheless, Dan Sterling was getting close; he could taste it. He had to have kicked it up a notch after the birthday party...Bruno would have. Both of the men were reaching the boiling point and Margaret was in the line of fire. Nothing was worth hurting his son. Nothing. 

The phone rang, scaring him witless. 

"Bruno Gianelli." 

" _The Exorcist_ is coming on TCM in 20 minutes and I am not watching it alone. Get back here." 

"What?" 

Margaret repeated herself. Bruno could not help the wide smile on his face. 

"I'll be right there." He said. 

"Good. I'm making popcorn; the kind you like. See you soon." 

"Bye." 

To hell with Dan Sterling, he could not have his happiness. There had to be a way. He did not know it but he could figure it out. Those two Masters degrees had to be good for something. He wanted his family back. 

***


End file.
